Say Something, I'm Giving Up on You
by ladylezelia
Summary: Deep down, I knew that coming here was a mistake. I've gotten cuts and bruises just for arriving. But I also know, if I didn't happen to go running off, I wouldn't have gotten that damn kiss. (KiMa! Warning: language.) Based on the song by A Great Big World.


**I do not own anything from the Soul Eater franchise, nor do I own the song Say Something, which belongs to A Great Big World. **

* * *

Outside, it was cold in Death City. Snowflakes performed a lovely dance in the air and snow whipped the faces of the people who happened to be outside.  
At the DWMA, bright and colorful lanterns illuminated the academy. Many people were walking in clad in beautiful dresses and neat tuxedos—except for two certain Thompson sisters and a feisty scythe meister.

In the small bathroom of the apartment Maka Albarn shared with Soul Eater Evans and Blair, Liz Thompson stood behind Maka Albarn styling her hair. Liz held a curler in her hands and curled Maka's bangs and the ends of her ash blonde locks as Patty stood in front of Maka applying makeup to her face.

"Maka, you're going to look fabulous!" Liz chirped as she picked a comb up and ran it through Maka's hair.

Patty giggled. "Mmhmm! You're gonna look like.. um... Cinderella!"

Maka smiled, tilting her head to take a peek at herself in the mirror.

"Nah-ah-ah!" Patty said, blocking Maka's view. "No peekies allowed until we tell you that you can."

Maka sighed. "Fine."

It took about fifteen more minutes for Liz and Patty to finish. Maka tried her best to be patient throughout the process.

"Alright!" Liz said. "You can look now."

"Just don't cry any tears of joy, 'kay? Your eyeliner will run." Patty added. Maka nodded.

Liz and Patty stepped aside and allowed Maka to look at herself in the mirror. As the meister smiled, they smiled, too.

"Holy crap, guys," Maka felt the tips of her ears burn. "Thank you so much…"

"Any time," Liz said. "You're sure to get a dance with that dense albino now. Especially when he sees your neeeew dress!" Like a game show dress, Liz and Patty opened Maka's bedroom door, fanning their hands out to show off the dress they'd had their tailor make for her.

The dress was floor length and white. The skirt of the dress was poofy and had a metallic silver ivy motif that coiled around it and went up the side of the dress, then went back down. Below the dress was a pair of glass heels.

Beside Maka's dress were two short cocktail dresses. The first one was violet and strapless. The second one was sleeveless, not strapless, and had thick red and white stripes on it and appeared to be denim.

"Do you like it?" Liz grinned broadly. "We had it customized just to catch Soul's eye."

"Cause he likes shiny things, if you know what I mean…" Patty whispered to Maka as she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. Maka giggled and went in the bathroom to put the dress on.

* * *

The Ball of the Winter Solstice was to be held in the cafetorium of the DWMA. Most of the longer tables would be put away, but some were to be kept out to put the food and refreshments on them. Small, circular tables and fancy tablecloths would be brought out for the students to sit at. Short vases of tiger lilies would be placed on top of the tables.

Students slowly began filing in; some came from vans, cars, cycles, and even bikes. But Liz, Patty, and Maka were the only ones walking—at least they thought they were.

"The academy isn't too far ahead," Liz said, her teeth chattering as she rubbed her arms. The cold bit at her body and the breeze blew at her hair and dress.

"There it is! If we run, we can make it before the doors close," Maka exclaimed as she took off in a sprint. Liz and Patty hurried after her, shouting, "Not used to this!" They managed to get in, if you were wondering.

Strobe lights flickered in the room and voices rang in the air. Most of the students were dancing, but a few people sat at tables conversing.

Liz and Patty sat at an empty table they'd managed to find. "Do you want us to come with you, Maka?" Patty asked. "Soul is in the corner over there. Top left."

Maka shook her head. "I'll be fine, I promise."  
"Okay," Liz placed her hands in her lap. "This is our first time being wallflowers. I'm nervous."  
Maka laughed. "I've been a wallflower tons of times. All you do is dance with your friends," she looked around and pointed. "There's Tsubaki and Black*Star dancing with Kim, Jacqueline, Ox, Harvar, and Kilik."

"Perfect!" Liz waved as she ran off. "Good luck, Maka!"

Patty ran after Liz. "Yeah! Oh, and have you seen Kiddo?!"

"W-what?" Maka shouted. It was too late; they were gone. "What did you guys say?" She shrugged and sat back down.

Maka watched Soul and the girls surrounding him from afar. The albino wore a black tuxedo and a red tie. The girls around him were busty and trashy—to Maka, at least.

A few minutes later, Maka decided to approach her weapon. She acted as subtle yet casual as she could.

"Hello, Soul," Maka greeted, weaving her way through the girls around Soul. "Lovely evening tonight, eh?"

"Oh, hey tiny tits. I guess so—"

"Who the hell is this attention whore, Soul, baby?" A pale blonde girl spat as she rubbed up against Soul, pulling her neon yellow dress up her thigh as she did so.

"Chill, Jenny," Soul pushed the girl off. "This is my meister, Maka. She's real cool. Maka, this is one of Blair's friends, Jennifer. There's also Andi, Julia, Lauren, Raina, Ricki, and Miranda—"

"Look, Soul, I just have to talk to you. It's k-kinda important." Maka interrupted Soul, clasping her hands together.

"Don't boss Soul around, slut," Jennifer snapped, pushing Maka against a wall.

"Jenny's right," another girl, Andi, spoke up. "Buzz off."  
The girls circled Maka one by one. They stood like snakes about to attack their prey.

"Who the hell do you think you are, Maka Albarn?" Jennifer hissed. "Just who?"

Maka backed up defensively, only to back into another girl. This repeated for quite awhile. Then, out of the corner of her eye, Maka noticed a pair of claws eject from Jennifer's fingers, tearing her gloves.

_'A witch.' _

Jennifer clawed Maka's bare arm and the scratch glowed a faint shade of yellow. _'She's a witch, like Blair.'_

Maka shouted in pain as she held her arm. "S-she's a witch! Somebody get her!"

Jennifer's claws seemingly disappeared in thin air. "Crazy bitch. What does she think she's saying? Someone must've spiked her punch."

Maka fell to her knees. Soul watched helplessly. "WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO, STAND THERE ALL DAY?! TRANSFORM," Maka screamed, moving her hand from her cut and holding it out.

"I-I can't," Soul whispered, quivering. "It would be uncool."

"What's uncool is leaving your meister hanging," Maka hissed. "Have fun, Soul. Have fun." She stormed off.

Liz watched from afar. "Black*Star, attack the girls surrounding Soul," she commanded. "Everyone except the blonde. We'll deal with her."

"Got it," Black*Star smirked, catching Tsubaki as she transformed into his hands. Kim, Jacqueline, and Kilik just watched as she sprinted over to the girls and sliced them in half. Their souls, which were regular colors and had large patches of red on them, floated into the air.  
"Can I help?" Ox asked.

"No." Liz snapped.

"Patty, you get the cake. The chocolate one. I'll get the punch." Liz said.

"Got it, big sis!" Patty saluted Liz and rushed to get the cake, quickly returning. By the time she did, Liz was holding the punch bowl.

"Alright, just approach casually," Liz murmured lowly so Patty could only hear.

"Got it!"

"Hello! Would you like to try some punch? Or perhaps some cake?" Liz smiled sweetly as she approached Jennifer from behind, her smile as genuine as a forged signature.

Jennifer spun around. "Ermm, no," she said, "not really."

"Well too bad," Liz and Patty sneered. Patty shoved the cake in the blonde's face while Liz pulled Jennifer's dress open from the back and dumped the punch down her dress. "You get it anyways!"

"Oh, screw you!" Jennifer pouted, folding her arms promptly. "I'll just get rid of you and send you off bawling like a baby; just like the other girl!"

"Haha, in your dreams!" Liz said. "Patty, transform for me, will ya?"

"You got it, big sis!" Patty transformed into a pistol.

Liz caught Patty in her weapon form and pressed her against Jennifer's head. "You think you're all that, huh?"

Jennifer sputtered. "N-no, uh, y-yes.."

"Well guess what," Patty's reflection glinted on the pistol. "You haven't seen anything yet!"

Together, the two said, "BROOKLYN DEVILS, BITCH!"

Liz pulled the trigger.

* * *

A few doors down, Maka sat, head in her knees, yet no tears escaped her eyes.

"I should've been stronger," Maka whimpered. "I shouldn't have waited for him to respond; hell, I shouldn't have let him respond at all. I'm an idiot. A fool. Nonsense runs through my brain as much as Blair buys lingerie."

Soul felt guilty. Silently, he walked to Maka and draped his arm over her shoulder. Maka didn't budge.

"Damn, I'm sorry, Maka," Soul mumbled. "I don't have a clue what came over me. I would've transformed, I promise—"

Maka stood up angrily. "Sorry?" She shouted. "Sorry?"

Maka pointed to her barely healing cut. "I got this on my arm because of you. I've felt so much pain tonight, and not just in my body. I felt pain in my heart. And all you have to say is sorry?"

Soul was taken aback. "W-well…"

Maka stood up, her bangs shading her eyes like curtains over a window. "Soul," she grimaced. "Do you know what it feels like to chase someone as if you a dog with its own tail?"

"N-no."

"Have you felt the feeling of just wanting someone in your arms when you know deep down inside that they belong to someone else?"

"Not r-really."

"Has someone ever told you that men are dirty little liars and you disbelieved it, just to find that it was really true? You know what, don't even answer at this point."

Finally, Maka looked up.

"Have you ever felt the feeling of having that courageous heart torn out of that little pit you call a body?"

Maka turned on her heel and dashed off. As she did so, she shouted, "I'm giving up on you, Soul!"

Maka felt tears run down her cheeks. For minutes that seemed like hours, she ran down the hallways, not turning to look back or see where she was actually going.

Maka collapsed out of exhaustion at the front of two tall black doors. She allowed herself to cry, as hard as she wished. She let herself wheeze and hiss, and most of all, she let herself feel pain. The pain of being attacked and the pain of shattered love.

* * *

**It is suggested that you listen to Say Something by A Great Big World at this point. The version without Christina Aguilera, preferably—unless you've been listening to this song the whole time owo**

* * *

As Maka calmed, melodies met her ears. The sound of a piano, a slow melody that anyone could enjoy. It felt melancholic yet loving. Maka pressed her ear against the doors and the melody got a tad bit louder.

Quietly, Maka pushed the doors open. She saw someone playing a grand piano. Their back was facing Maka so they could look out the window as they played.

"U-um, hello?" Maka whispered. "I-I'm really sorry if I'm bothering you. I just heard the music—"

"Maka," the person said. "What are you doing here? How did you find me? This room is at the very back of the DWMA."

"Kid, is that you?" Maka questioned, tilting her head, although she knew he couldn't see her.  
"Indeed," Kid replied. He flexed out his fingers and keyed more. "Now, if you don't mind, please answer my question."  
"I was running," Maka admitted sadly. "I wasn't looking at where I was heading."

Kid spun around in his stool, revealing his white dress shirt, black vest, black jeans, and loafers. A chain hung from his pockets.

"Now, now," Kid cooed as he stood up and ran his hand down Maka's arm. "What did you get yourself into to get such a nasty cut?" He stroked the injury.

"I-it was a witch," Maka informed. "She's friends with Blair."

"Ah, I see," Kid smiled meekly. "Another cat, I suppose?"

"Mmhmm."

"And why didn't Soul protect you?" Kid went from stroking Maka's arm to her head.  
"He…" Maka frowned as tears stung her eyes once more. She rubbed her eyes, smudging the little makeup on her face that hadn't ran as she cried.

"Don't bother finishing your sentence, Maka," Kid hugged the meister's head to his chest. "I get it. And quit crying. You look much more beautiful when you don't."

Maka blushed. "Pardon?"

"I said, you look much more beautiful when you don't cry. Why?"

"Did you just call me beautiful?"

"Incandescently."

Maka's blush got darker. "But how? Kid, you're confusing me."

Kid sat on the piano's rear lid. He lifted Maka up and placed her close beside him.

"Maka," Kid looked out the window, as did the blonde. "Do you see how the snowflakes dance so gracefully, yet so carelessly?"

"Well, yes," Maka replied.

"Would you like to dance with me like that?" Kid turned to her. "Oh, wait. Let me heal your arm first."

Kid put his hand on Maka's cut and an ebony streak swirled around it. The streak grew larger by the second. A few white lines followed the streak, then began to take over the ebony streak completely. Then it all faded.

Kid gazed at her arm, his fingers still lingering on it. "How symmetrical.."

"Hmm?" Maka tilted her head. "Did you say something?"

"Errm, no," Kid shook his head.

"Whatever you say."

After a moment of silence, Kid spoke up again. "The ebony streak represents the cut. The white streak represents the light healing it."

"Oh, I see."

Then it was silent for a little while longer until Kid stood up, his loafers tapping against the marble floor as he walked over to a desk in the corner of a room and took out a small phonograph. He placed a record on it and music played, the same music he'd been playing on the piano.

"Shall we dance?" Kid held his hand out to Maka, making her blush. She took his hand.

"Of course," Maka curtsied.

"I hope you don't mind this position. I learned this way," Kid mumbled. His arms were around Maka's waist.

"It's fine," Maka smiled, curling her arms around Kid's neck. They danced slowly to the beat of the song in silence for a minute.

"I-I feel so small." Maka mumbled aloud.  
"I'm sorry I couldn't get to you," Kid apologized suddenly. "Anywhere, I would've followed you."

Maka looked up at him. "K-Kid—um…"

"I'm still learning to love, but I still love you." This time Kid blushed slightly.

Maka looked down at her feet for a moment. She heard Kid sigh.

_'Just think for a moment, Maka,'_ Maka thought to herself. _'Think about all of those times Kid was there, and when you were there for him. Errm—that one time Gopher was going to assassinate me, Kid stopped him. When Kid was worried about connecting his third line of Sanzu when we were fighting Asura, I told him he'd be fine. He told me that my resolve was what kept him fighting._

_'Do it, Maka,' _Maka persuaded herself._ 'Go for him.'_

Maka pulled Kid down by his neck and her lips met his. It was short and sweet, they both noted. Maka quickly pulled away after that.

"M-Maka," Kid stuttered.

"Don't talk," Maka demanded. She pulled him back down once more; and it wasn't as short as last time.

* * *

**I hope this makes up for making all of you When Can I See You Again readers wait for an update ;_; and for those of you who are thinking, "well why the hell would she upload this instead of updating?" think about this: Would you rather know ladylezelia is alive or would you rather think she's dead and wait for an update when you could have a hint of her being alive?**

**PS- most of the girls hanging up on Maka were named after girls from my gym class. o_o**


End file.
